fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario and Luigi: Pirate Galaxies
Mario and Luigi: Pirate Galaxies, or just is 3D RPG game made by Nintendo, Icy Cold Gaming Industries, Game Freak and Keyhole Gaming for the Nintendo 3DS. The game focuses on the vehicles, such as Space Horse and Ornabbit's UFO. Many old features return, such as Beans, Items, and Bros. Items. Many new elements appear as well, such as Costumes, Music Selection, and Multiplayer. Story Prologue The game opens with a cutscene with a black, red, and purple pirate ship. The camera zoom inside, and see a dark figure, which looks like a a pirate. Another figure comes in, and says The Fungus Planet isn't far away. The bigger figure chuckles, and says that his crew must prepare for attack. The cutscene then ends. Meanwhile, in the Mushroom Kingdom, Mario and his brother, Luigi, are walking around Mushroom Plaza, saying "Hello!" to different Toads on the street. Suddenly, Toadsworth runs to the brothers, telling them that Princess Peach is once again in trouble, as Bowser has once again invaded. Mario, not a hero to hesitate, grabs Luigi and heads for Peach's Castle. Once there, they see Bowser attacking Toads. He sees them, and tells Mario that this time, his plan can't fail. He then proceed's to engage in battle with Mario, with Luigi rounding up hurt Toads. After beating Bowser, Peach kisses Mario, saying he saved her once again. Suddenly, a Bullet Bill bursts through the castle wall, and a group of alien-like creatures appear. These are known as Nova Rouges, which come from an unknown galaxy. A few of them roll out a red carpet, and out comes a tall, purple figure. He says his name is Captain Nova, and covers the room in smoke. When the smoke clears, Mario, Luigi, and even Bowser see that the Princess is gone, and the kingdom is under attack. Suddenly, a few Nova Rouges grab Bowser by the shell, and carried him away to their flying ship. Mario and Luigi know what to do, and run off to save the day. Meanwhile, an orange UFO is seen floating around space, which gets hit by a meteor. It starts falling, and while it does, it crashes into The Black Hole, the flying ship from earlier. The force causes both the UFO and Bowser to fall off. Both land in the same spot in Fungus Forest. Chapter 1: Fungus Forest Bowser wakes up an hour later, only to find a UFO right infront of him. He goes over to it, and yells at whoever is inside to get up. He discovers that the UFO is empty. Bowser sighs, and starts surrounding the UFO. Thinking that he's stranded, he vows to get revenge on whoever tried to Koopa-nap him. Suddenly, a voice is heard from under the UFO. Bowser is shocked by this, and lifts up the UFO. To his suprise, an orange Nabbit is under there, trying to fix the UFO from under it. The Nabbit then gets out a lazer gun and points it at Bowser, thinking he's a Nova Rouge. Bowser sharply tells him he isn't, and Nabbit slowly starts to believe him. He says his name is Ornabbit, and he was the one who crashed into The Black Hole and made Bowser fall off. Ornabbit agrees to help Bowser get out of the forest, and the quests begins. Meanwhile, in some bushes, two growls can be heard, but neither of them notices them. Meanwhile, on the other side of the forest, Mario and Luigi are searching for signs of The Black Hole. Luigi trips over something, and proceeds to pull it out of the ground. To their suprise, it's a green and brown crocodile monster known as Swizzodile that works for the Nova Rouges. After a large battle with Swizz, the Bros keep on searching for more, not knowing that a Wiggler is watching them. More coming soon! Gameplay Characters Playable Allies Villains Areas *Mushroom Kingdom - The hub of the game. After clearing a galaxy, Ornabbit will say that his UFO needs to rest, and lands in The Mushroom Kingdom Plaza. There are no enemies, and two bosses, Bowser (for tutorial only) and Flan-Bird. *Fungus Forest - Also known as Wiggler's Patch. This is where Bowser meets Ornabbit for the first time, and is the home to the first enemies in the game. The minibosses are Swizzodile and Petey Piranha, while the boss is Biggler Wiggler. *Deserted Space - All the heroes now must travel to space, and their first planet is Deserted Space, a desert-themed planet. This is the first appearance of Vehicles and Nova Rouge's for enemies. The minibosses are Sandy Piranha and Nova Rouge Aciso, and the boss is Cracktus. Enemies Bosses Items Normal Beans Bros. Items Gallery MLPGBattlescene.png|Mario, Luigi, Bowser and Ornabbit fights against a Chomp. Mlpgkingboobossbattle.png|Luigi, Bowser and Ornabbit against King Boo. Trivia Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:ICGI's Games Category:Mario Games Category:Action Adventure Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:3D Games Category:Sequels Category:Meme911's New Games Category:Keyhole Gaming Category:Platforming Games Category:Fan Games Category:Role-Playing Games